Discord Status Symbol
Discord Status Symbol (or DSS for short) is a male contestant currently competing in Survivor: Yoyleland. He is played by BrandotheMando. Coverage In Episode 1, Discord Status Symbol was accepted into the circle team. In Episode 2, the circle team chose the name Deveram. They placed second for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed third overall. In Episode 3, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 4, Deveram got second place due to their shelter getting minimal damage. In Episode 6, Discord Status Symbol got 9 points with a cursed Yellow Face, bringing Deveram’s average to 7.7. Deveram got second place in the challenge with an average of 7.2. In Episode 8, Deveram got second place with the Dancing Fridge Factory. In Episode 10, Discord Status Symbol got 15th place and spotted 9 differences with a time of 11:51. Deveram got third place with an average placement of 17.67. In Episode 11, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 12, Discord Status Symbol got 1st place, surviving alongside Rainbow Cube, and he killed Congratulation You Suck Image. He also got the potato 8 times. Deveram got first place along with Kupita. In Episode 14, Discord Status Symbol gets +168 points. Deveram gets third place with -30.11 average points. In Episode 15, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is Chocolate Ball, and he got 0 votes. He uses his item canceller on Chocolate Ball as well, and her vote pass is voided. In Episode 16, Deveram got a score of 4/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 5/10 for the milk, and a score of 9/10 for the butter. Deveram got last with an average of 6/10. In Episode 17, DSS’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 18, Deveram loses with their play but is still up for elimination with Shirarka due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, Discord Status Symbol was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, Discord Status Symbol won the roast battle against Windows 10. Devarka won with a total win count of 6. In Episode 22, Discord Status Symbol chose Ping Pong Cup Shots from TWOW and got a score of 7. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 24, Discord Status Symbol and Zombie Arrow teamed up and lost against Bandito Coin and Congratulation You Suck Image. Devarka lost with a score of 0. In Episode 25, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 26, Discord Status Symbol got a score of 8 redrawing VMU as a circle. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with his score of 11:01. Discord Status Symbol won immunity. In Episode 29, Discord Status Symbol’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 30, Discord Status Symbol got 5th place, keeping him safe. Devarka won with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team Trivia * DSS changes status depending on his mood. (Online is happy, Idle is sad/disappointed, Do Not Disturb is angry, and Offline/Invisible is possibly asleep or dead.) Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters